Medieval spin off
by TheStardustDragon
Summary: Set in the kingdom of King George, this story takes place through the point of view of Jason, my OC. He is a macaw that is an orphan and homeless, but is smart enough to attend school for free on a scholarship. He will fall in love, but with someone he never expected. Possible m/m later, so DONT LIKE, DONT READ! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

In a peaceful land is where this legend takes place, a kingdom to be slightly more precise. The kingdom is a prosperous place, where everyone knows each other by name; not a single feud between families heard of. The business stays local, exporting only to far away countries and negotiating with near by kingdoms. Schools are high up in the learning curriculum, the classes held two stages ahead than most.

Enough with the kingdoms summary: let's get down to the story, the story of the kingdom of King George.

 **A new story, new characters! A few will still be used from Jason: Story of a hero, but more characters will be introduced. Shout out to Nightfly for giving me permission to do this via PM, also for letting me use his OC Nightfly in it. Thanks bro!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Our story begins at a school named Elizabeth School of arts, a school devoted to, well, the arts. We are following a young teen who is exemplary when it comes to cooking and writing, so much so he goes there for free, on the grounds of cooking for the teachers. Let's begin, shall we?_

Jason hummed to himself as he put a pinch of salt in the pot of soup, a tune he designed for stirring. ' _Turning round and round, spread the salt and pepper, spread the flavor'_ he hummed, keeping his wooden spoon in motion, the pot simmering a perfect beige, the herbs within sending a excellent scent to his beak. Taking a separate spoon, he dipped it into the pot, blew on it to cool it off and tasted it: perfect.

After removing the pot from the fire, he picked up the pot before transferring it to a serving table, letting it cool as he made his way to the bread ovens, where three loaves were waiting for him. Peeking into the ovens, he smiled before, with gloved wings, pulled out the trays, shimming the loaves onto a tray for the bread as the first teacher walked in. "Smells good Jason" Mrs. Keel said, a almost dreamy look on her face. "Thank you ma'am" Jason said with a smile, bowing to her. Retrieving a stack of bowls and spoons, Jason put them by the pot, also grabbing a ladle to serve. The teachers soon all came in, chatting to themselves about students and there lives as Jason served them, each thanking Jason, whom returned with a bow and smile.

Since there was some soup left, Jason made himself a bowl and ate by himself, thinking about his day, about his friends, the few that he had. _'Oz said he was going to the theater with Julia; hope he has fun_ ' Jason thought with a smile: he knew that they liked each other. _'I wonder what Josh is going to do after school?'_ Jason thought, mind drifting to the bird he liked.

Yes, Jason is gay: he knew ever since he was a chick that he liked guys, ever since he kissed one on a dare. 'I hope he has fun' Jason thought, his smile faltering. Jason knew that Josh liked someone else, a girl for the matter, so he knew that at most they could be friends. When Jason finished his soup, he gathered all the dishes before moving to wash them, deep in thought.

A hour later, he was done with the dishes, so, after gathering his book bag, he left school for his job: assistant to Zori, a woman who liked Jason around her book store, Good Reads. She had seen Jason everyday, helping others around the store, so she offered him a job.

As Jason left the school, he inhaled a deep breath, taking in the fresh air, the sun shining brightly. Jason began walking, humming a tune to pass the time, watching others he walked by, his hazel eyes full of awareness as he heard bits of conversation, most he ignored till the last one, which made him stop.

"Did you hear the news? The Royal family is coming to the village tonight! Rumor has it that they are hosting a ball for the yearly celebration of peace! I heard that he is looking for two lucky birds to marry his son and daughter at the bal!" a woman said, squealing delightedly. "I wonder who the lucky birds will be?" another said. "Prince Nightfly is said to be a real handsome bird: some say he made ever girl swoon when he walked into the Bennet Ball!" the first said before they were out of ear shot.

' _Huh; I wonder what he looks like"_ Jason thought, his mind staying on that subject all the way to work. A brass bell went off as Jason walked into the store. "Jason, am I glad to see you! Can you go organize the Romance section again? Group Seven was there earlier" said, causing Jason to groan. Group seven is a group of ten girls who come everyday to read the love books, only to leave them all over the place. Nodding to her, Jason put his things behind the counter first while helped a group of customers. Jason began to place the books back on the shelves (they were in piles on the ground) in alphabetical order by authors last name, the system told him how to organize the books. Jason got to the S's when he heard someone approach. "Um, excuse me sir: can you tell me where the adventure books are?" a soft voice asked. Jason turned around to see a little chick there, no older than seven. Jason smiled to the child before telling him where it was. "Do you like to read?" Jason asked him. "Y-yes sir: I can't go anywhere without a book" the chick responded. "Reading books is good: they take you away while you stay" Jason told him, quoting favorite saying. "Thank you, sir" the chick smiled, bowing to Jason before running to the adventure shelves.

Returning to work, Jason restarted on organizing, flying through the novels with ease, finishing about twenty minutes later. Double checking his work, Jason returned to the counter to see looking over a scroll, a worried look on her face as she read the text. "Whats wrong ?" Jason asked, concerned for his boss. "Its bad news for me, but good for you and your future" she replied, her tone excited, but Jason saw that her eyes were sad. "What happened ma'am?" Jason asked, concerned. "Here, read for yourself" she said, a smile spreading on her beak, a full, happy one.

Jason took the scroll from her and began to read it.

 _To , owner of Good Reads:_

 _We have been informed of your assistant, Jason, abilities in the kitchen at Elizabeth's School of fine arts. His Majesty requests of you to give Jason two days off for Jason to cook in the palace kitchen with the staff in order to prepare meals for the Royal family by preparing his own dish. We will send one of our scribes to take his place in the mean time, one whom will work for free. We also have gained a pardon from Jason's teachers for him to be absent from his studies for the time he is with the palace staff._

 _If his Majesty likes Jason's cooking, he will be offered a job in the kitchen. He will be paid 10 crowns a hour, as well as given his own room within the palace if he so chooses to live there. Jason shall be able to continue his studies in the palace with tutors provided by his Majesty himself. He will also be able to visit on days he is given off, when they may arise._

 _Signed with respect,_

 _Royal scribe of King George._

Jason looked at the scroll, stunned motionless, re-reading it just to be sure it was saying what he thought it was saying. Jason looked up at to see tears in her eyes, happy ones. "Ill miss you" said, giving a knowing nod to me: she already knew that it was my DREAM to cook in the palace. Jason was too shocked to do much more than run up to her and embrace her, letting out unknown tears he was holding in. "Ill stop by as often as I can" Jason promised, breaking apart from the embrace with a smile. "Good bye Jason: good luck" told him as Jason gathered his things. "Good bye " Jason said, bowing to her before running out the shop, the scroll held tightly in his wing as he ran to the palace, his journey to a new life getting closer with each stride.

Sorry for the long wait! My first chapter was deleted, so I rewrote it and I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

I slowed down when I neared the palace gates, catching my breath as well as gathering my nerves as I calmly approached the palace guards. "State your business or leave!" one said, both of their wings on their swords at their hips. "I-I'm here on a request from the king" I said as I held out the scroll for him to read. A minute passed before the guard turned friendly, opening up the gates for me. "I can't wait to try your dish!" was what the guard said; I nodded to him, but did not make a sound as I walked through the gates.

The pathway up to the palace was polished moonstone, my talons producing light taps as I walked. On either side of the path wee trees, their limbs forming an arch as they cast shadows on the ground. The palace itself looked like it was made of solid gold, so reflective were the metals along the walls.

I ascended the marble stairs, the rock worn down over decades of talons moving up and down. I saw a servant waiting by the doors, a serious look on his face. "Welcome Jason; his majesty wishes to speak with you about your time with him in the palace. Follow me" the bird said, opening the door and lead me through it, my breath catching in my throat at the sight of the interior. The floor alone was adorned with semi precious gems, one on each intersection of the tiles. I looked around to see elaborate sculptures of various artworks, ranging from a statue of a knight in armor to a full mural of the royal family, each one looking down at me with kind expressions.

"This way young Jason" the servant said, calling me back down to earth; I hastily caught up to him, looking around at my new surroundings with great interest. Lush carpets lined the hall way as we walked down to the throne room, the occasional pot of flowers adding a bit of color to the clean white walls. "His majesty is in this room" the bird said, leading me into a room that did indeed contain his majesty, his highness sitting on top of his throne, his crown gleaming in the sun light that filtered through the windows.

"Ah, this must be Jason! Don't be shy young one; come here" the king said, calling me to his side. I nervously made my way up to him, looking just above him, not daring meet his eye as I stopped in front of him. "You are a little young: you are, what, ten, eleven? How did you get into Elizabeth's school for the arts young one?" the king asked me, his tone genuinely surprised. "No sir: I am fifteen. I showed up one day when a cook was leaving, having quit. I went to the kitchens by chance and saw a pot of stew burning on the fire. I just walked in and removed the pot quickly and just started to work. The owner of the school found me and nearly tossed me out, at least till she tasted the soup: that made me stay on the grounds that I would cook for the teachers and staff in payment for my studies" I explained, surprising myself when I spoke in a calm, even voice.

The king looked at me in surprise before telling me that he would like for me to make him the soup that I made for the school on that day. "Also whatever my children want. Nightfly, Andrea! Come out!" the king called, surprising me when his two children walked out from behind his throne. Andrea looked like a fair girl, her feathers groomed with the outmost care, her sapphire eyes looking at me in curiosity, giving me a curtsy as she greeted me. I bowed to her in turn, introducing myself to her before I turned to Nightfly: my world stopped moving the second my eyes landed on his face.

Nightfly was, well, handsome. He looked like the splitting edge of his father, his eyes a little lighter green, his dark blue feathers making his eyes even lighter, so bright that they seemed to contain their own light as he looked at me, his eyes seeming to look deep into my being. His feathers were kept in check, a light green pendent around his neck, the royal crest of a phoenix carved into the gem as he bowed to me. "Hello Jason: I have heard much about you from the other children in the village and Mrs. Keel. I can't wait to get to know you better, but for now, I would like some of the stew my father mentioned, my sister Andrea wants the same thing; we heard it is divine from others" Nightfly said, his tone gentle and kind. "I will prepare the dish as best as I can" I promised, my eyes locked on Nightfly's as I spoke; in the back of my mind, I knew I had to find out what kinds of food he and his family likes, but more so him. "Great! For now, Zori will show you to your room for the time being till dinner" the king said, gesturing to his servant, the same one that led me in the room.

Little did Jason know that as he was walking out of the throne room, he and Nightfly had the exact same thought, a dreamy look on their faces respectively. _'I think I am in love'_

 ** _I wonder what is in store for Nightfly and Jason? What will happen next? Will Jason be hired?_** ** _Stay tuned for the answer!_** ** _R &R!_**


End file.
